


For Eternity

by AristaStarfyr



Series: soulmate au [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Organized Crime, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: The Wedding of the Century has arrived!  Leonardo and Raphael finally exchange nuptials even though their soulmate status trumps a marriage.But will it be smooth sailing?  After all, Raphael is quite the protective one over his mate....





	For Eternity

Central Park could be rented out if one had enough money. The owner of Oroku Enterprises (soon to be Hamato Industries) had plenty of money for that. Fancy, frilly save the date postcards, invitations, pictures, and flowers? Check. Videographer? Check. Swanky decorations and lights? They were literally going all out. Like half of the fancy stuff Raphael didn't care about but since _Leo _decided to splurge, he was all for it. What Raph had discovered was that their little ceremony _had_ to be a large affair. After all, there were business associates to woo and other 'business associates' to intimidate and cow. That suited the turtle just fine. The louder and flashier the shin-ding was, the better because Raphael couldn't think of another way to announce the fact that Leonardo was _his_.__

__So it was a minor inconvenience that Leo wanted things somewhat traditional and sleep away from him. The doctor had _just_ given them the okay for more vigorous bedroom activities as well as air travel. The honeymoon in Brazil wasn't going to be postponed after all! And just when Raph felt he was going to have to postpone the wedding due to an extreme case of limp dick, Leonardo decided that the night before the nuptials, they would sleep apart. Downright torture. Giving their soulmate status (and Leo's inability to sleep when Raph was not present,) Raph could only gape at his fiance when he declared that he would be spending the night at Usagi's instead of their house they were still trying to move into. Furniture still needed to be delivered and Raph's old bed adorned their master suite, but that didn't matter! Christening that house with sex in _every_ room mattered! Yet Leo solidified his argument with the fact that it would make his preparations for the next day easier. His wedding garments had been shipped to Usagi's home just because he and Raph were technically in between places. Fine. Whatever. Raph knew that it was a bad idea but pompous Leo would hear nothing of it. Things had to be done the _proper_ way. It hadn't yet so this whole new towing the line attitude was new for Raph. The brawler had the last laugh when he caught Leo writing a message on his arm at 3 am. And with a fond smile, he responded back. _"Never a disappointment."_ Raph made certain he didn't wash the words away with the morning shower._ _

__It was only six weeks ago that he was doing what Casey had been doing at his own wedding. Casey was yapping almost mindlessly while his best friend fretted over details that were suddenly important. Well, in Raph's case, he was calmer and collected-but not by much. It was never a worry that they wouldn't get this far. The excitement was there and the nervous anticipation licked at his nerves but it was tempered by the calm Leonardo exuded through the bond. There had never been a question in his mind where their next steps would lead him. His soulmate was so centered that Raph half wondered if Leo was meditating. It would figure that Leo would be meditating before he married him!_ _

__The Ascent Lounge was Leo's venue choice and Raphael had no argument against it. The place wasn't like that Tokyo hotel but it was true blue New York City. And it could house their 200+ guests. Unfortunately, twenty of those guests were the only ones he knew. _Fortunately,_ there was going to be an intimate barbeque in their new home. All Raphael needed to do was get through today. And the honeymoon in exotic Brazil. But mostly today since he wasn't certain if he would survive in one piece._ _

__"Raphael Dawson!" There was snapping in front of his face and the turtle refocused onto his friend. "Earth to Raph! Are you keeping your name or what?"_ _

__"I'm taking his," the brawler rumbled, looking back to his clothes. It would be a first. A legal last name and not one he had to steal in order to use._ _

__"Well, you better get a move on or else you're keeping Dawson as your last name. Time to get dressed, you bonehead!"_ _

__"Dressed! Right!" Those clothes weren't going to fly onto him all by themselves! At least he wished they did. Such finery was easy to put on when he was at the tailor for the final fitting, but now? He was having issues trying to get the little side collar buttons to stay in place. The coat and pants were a light charcoal with a deep crimson vest and a black shirt. Casey was still yammering about how Raphael needed to hurry up and the boutinere was going to wilt by the time the turtle's brain engaged. After another argument and some loud shouting, Raphael was ready. Complete with a single blue rosebud on the lapel of his tux. He was dying to know how much that had cost but Leonardo refused to discuss most of the finances of the nuptials with his mate. "How do I look?"_ _

__"Like a groom," Casey answered with a clipped tone as he worked on trying Raphael's tie. 'World class-A gentleman. You could go for being a secret agent in England!" He glanced up at his friend with a smirk._ _

__"Now you're a liar," Raph drawled, rolling his eyes. He could maybe pass for a hooligan of the yukata, but a secret agent from Britain? Never._ _

__"At least act the part of those bigwigs Leo had to invite." The human's tone turned serious as he looked Raphael in the eye. 'You sure ya wanna go through all this?"_ _

__Incredulous, he stared at his best friend. "Going back was never an option, Case. And I wouldn't, anyway. I'm happy. And I love him." Things he wouldn't admit to a year ago, he was stating firmly now. The turtle had come a long way._ _

__"I know that," the dark-haired human grinned. "What I'm talking about is this party. You two can still elope, you know." He leaned forward, winking and nudging the unforgiving muscle of his only mechanic. "I'll cover for ya."_ _

__The offer to give him and Leo the opportunity to escape was touching. No, it was the best thing his bestest friend could ever do! And for one second Raphael considered it. How much of a paparazzi scene would they actually make by doing that? The turtle smiled warmly, taking in a deep breath. Clapping a hand on his best man's shoulder, he decided not to draw attention to the way Casey staggered a bit under his 'gentle touch.' "Thanks, Case. I really appreciate it. And yer always ma best friend. My brother." He squeezed Casey's shoulder. 'We're gunna go through with this. Leo's put a lot of money into it." Not that Leo would be hurtin if they eloped, but Raphael promised him a wedding. He was going to give him a wedding._ _

__Okay, don't say I never tried to help you out or anything. You're gonna be spending your honeymoon writing thank you notes."_ _

__"Risk I'm willing to take."_ _

__

__

__

__**************************************************_ _

__

__

__Leonardo slowly stretched as he helped Usagi by stretching his arms as another layer of his kimono was added on. The dressing was a ritual in itself and Usagi understood how important this was. The outer layer, the one was cobalt blue with koi and cranes and gold and silver threat waited patiently for its time._ _

__"Anything important on your mind?" The rabbit's tone was quiet and unobtrusive to Leo's thoughts. Usagi was in a tux, black with a blue vest that matched Leo's color. And as unassuming as Usagi wanted to be, he still wanted to draw Leo from his thoughts. He wanted to make certain that his friend was fully aware as to what he was engaging in. That there was no turning back from this event._ _

__"I have plenty on my mind," Leonardo answered. "And right now it's all important." He had taken care of the layout of the venue, the seating, the catering, the invitations. Raphael had taken care of the foot placements around the property and near some of the dignitaries whom Leo had given concern too. He was the protector when Leo had to be flashy and showy._ _

__"But what is most important?" Usagi slowly circled around Leo to straighten the cloth and ensure it was draping properly. He glanced up at Leo's eyes before moving to the next layer. "Is your focus on the performance or your husband to be?" The turtle tilted his head to the side as Usagi turned for the final layer. "If your concerns are about impressing your audience, there are better ways to focus on what should be the _only_ important thing today."_ _

__A small smile lifted Leo's lips. "'you care that much about Raph?"_ _

__"The tease was ignored. Or it was almost ignored since Leo caught the slightest twitch in Usagi's right ear. "I care about _you,?i > my friend. And if you need help getting away from pomp and circumstance, I can do that, too."__ _

___The offer in of itself was surprising. His cop best friend was offering him an _out_ to this seemingly sticky situation? Was this really Usagi?! "Is my best friend offering me a get away car to _elope_ with my fiance?" It struck him funny and yet he was very grateful at the same time. It was almost amusing to watch the tips of Usagi's ears turn pink._ _ _

___"Yes."_ _ _

___A grin split across Leo's face. 'I think Raph's rubbing off on you."_ _ _

___"Like hell he is."_ _ _

___"My friend," Leonardo started, resting his hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "The pomp and circumstance may be for work, but Raph always comes first. He will forever be first in my heart."_ _ _

___With that, Usagi nodded firmly. "Then I will make certain you get to him on time."_ _ _

___************************_ _ _

___ _

___Once everyone was seated, the piano music played. The late afternoon affair had dripping lights of blue and red, accenting the late mid-day sun outside. Guests were seated near the center of the floor with two aisles about 127 degrees apart from each other. There was an excited murmur amongst the guests. How would the ceremony go? Was it going to be secular? Did either turtle follow a faith? Did turtle's wear rings?_ _ _

___The music shifted, throwing everyone into a sense of anticipation. No one knew where to look first so they were swiveling their heads from side to side. Then there were murmurs and hands pointing to the right where the first attendant appeared. April smiled wide, holding a small bouquet of red roses as her maroon dress flowed past her hips and thighs. Lace graced the sleeves and her hair was done up in ringlets with carnelian tear drops adorning her lobes and throat._ _ _

___Three steps into April's procession came Toshi on Leo's side. The woman looked perfectly poised as she stepped in time with April. Her dress was Asian inspired and an almost sky blue color with cranes adorning the asymmetrical fold by the collar. There was a backless panel and her hair was held up by traditional sticks as her fingers delicately kept a single blue rose for her bouquet. Simple and elegant. Her jewelry happened to be pearls which accented the classic look_ _ _

___Three steps later and Casey took the stage, grinning and strutting around in his tux that complimented Raphael's. Across the way, Usagi made his entrance by holding an almost military focus that seemed to compensate Casey's lack of decorum. And finally came the children. On Raph's side, Peter walked down wearing a crisp looking suit. At first, he was holding Scarlet's hand but eventually, she became too shy with all of the attention bestowed upon her. Peter picked her up and everyone still continued to fawn over the two as Scarlet unceremoniously dumped her flower petals behind Peter's back. The other girls were on Leo's side, hooked arm in arm as they both trickled petals out of their singular basket, taking great pride in the job their uncles bestowed upon them._ _ _

___The lyrics to the wedding procession began, causing more confusion in the seating area since no one knew if they should be sitting or standing or what! Who was coming out first? Who was the 'bride?'_ _ _

____Come out of sadness  
from wherever you've been  
Come broken hearted   
let rescue begin  
Come find your mercy  
Oh sinner come kneel  
Earth has no sorrow  
That Heaven can't heal_ _ _ _

___ _

___Much had changed in the year and a few months from when they first met. From miserable and barely getting by to finding a _soulmate_ and fighting for the turtle's life! He had felt the highest elation with Leo and felt the depths of despair. He felt death and afterward life again. For a full week, he had been awake long into the night trying to put into words how he would feel about this very moment. Nothing came to him. Words could not describe what he was feeling right now--especially when he saw his betrothed begin walking. Catching his breath, Raphael paused from his own procession to watch the crime boss flow down the aisle in his silks and shiny metallic thread. The fish and birds on his kimono seemed to dance with every step he took, and the swords that hung by his hip only hinted at how deadly the turtle truly was. For now, they were a tamed participant--Leonardo's 'bouquet' if one wanted to think of them as such. He wore the heavy silks effortlessly, his gaze steadfast on the podium. Even from this distance, he could catch Leo's smirk and then those oceanic eyes leveled in his direction. At that moment, Raphel could hardly believe the enigma that was Leonardo. And Leo was _his_._ _ _

____So lay down your burdens  
Lay down your shame  
All who are broken  
Lift up your face  
Oh wanderer come home  
You're not too far  
So lay down your hurt  
Lay down your heart  
Come as you are  
Earth has no sorrow  
That heaven can't heal._ _ _ _

___This was _it_ His happy ending. As much as he wanted to throw the biggest middle finger at the Yakuza clans, he wouldn't. There was no way Leonardo was going to risk his friends and family for a show of power-at least not in that capacity. He settled for inviting the diplomats he knew that Saki had canoodled with, knowing that word would get back tot he other clans quickly enough. Was he worried for Raph's safety? Of course! But he also knew that with Raphael's background, he wouldn't be intimidated. In fact, he embraced that part of Leo better than Leo had himself! The only really good bonus to it was watching the brawler work out his muscles Leonardo Hamato was laying down roots; he was not leaving anytime soon._ _ _

___Leo had made it to the staging area first, much to his amusement. Raphael still seemed to be frozen 2/3 down the aisle, still staring at his mate. A few moments Later and Raphael managed to comprehend that he was holding up the ceremony and rushed to take his place. Standing off to the side of Leo, his throat tightened suddenly. This ceremony was for Leo because that was what Leo wanted! Raphae was just along for the ride, right?! But he could feel tears welling in his eyes and he gasped softly, trying to keep them at bay. He didn't realize that he had failed until Leo had stepped forward, placing his palms on his face and smearing the trails away with his thumbs. Whatever Leo murmured in Japanese, Raph had no clue but he huffed a laugh, touching the heavy silk sleeve of Leo's garment. All he knew was love._ _ _

___The official smiled as she watched the tender exchange. Raphael nodded, finally standing back away from Leo. Steeling himself, he turned toxic green eyes to her and nodded again._ _ _

___"Come as you are. Those words could not explain Raphael and Leonardo more perfectly. They came together as they were. Without secrets, without reservations, without hesitation, as they stand now before friends and family to solidify their union. And they would both like to thank you for coming and witnessing this momentous occasion! At this time I would like to direct you to the emergency exits and to please honor their request at being present in the moment. Silence and power off all cellular devices." There were no parents to give the grooms away so the officiant asked if Leo and Raph came here of their own violations and free will. The ascent was made enthusiastically._ _ _

___The first reading was by April on Raphael's behalf. Leo had no idea what Raphael had picked out so the surprise made his whole face light up with joy. They weren't public about being soulmates and the reading during their wedding made none the wiser._ _ _

____"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soulmate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life."_ _ _ _

___It was as if Raphael had been speaking to him--only with more eloquence. It brought Leonardo to mind that one day in Japan when Raph spoke through his heart. _I want you to miss me, deeply, for eternity._ He still didn't think that Raph meant for it to be a proposal. But at that moment, all was absolutely perfect and Leonardo _still_ got giddy thinking about it! How Raph managed to find this reading on his own without help and to have it fit so perfectly to the mechanic was nothing short of a miracle. Leo always knew the kind of heart that lay sleeping behind that rough and gritty exterior; he will always feel humbled to be the one to help draw it out._ _ _

___Leonardo's reading was made by Brittany. The emotional words had not only the doe choking up but also the officiant and Raphael. Green eyes were locked onto deep blue ones the entire time, listening to the words that Leo was speaking through Brittany's voice._ _ _

____"I will love you forever., whatever happens. Till I die and after I die, and when I find my way out of the land of the dead, I'll drift about forever, all my atoms, till I find you again...I'll be looking for you every moment, every single moment. And when we do find each other again we'll cling together so tight that nothing and no one'll ever tear us apart again. Every atom of me and every atom of you...we'll live in birds and flowers and dragonflies and pine trees and clouds and in those little specks of light you see floating in sunbeams-and when they use our atoms to make new lives, they won't be able to take just one, they'll have to take two, one of you and one of me, we'll be joined so tight..."_ _ _ _

___There was a momentary pause while people tried to compose themselves. Raphael simply gave up on it. His lower lip trembled as tears streamed down his face. Leo looked only slightly more composed yet his soulmate knew he was otherwise. There was a _need_ to touch and they both reached out, curling fingers into the other's palm. _ _ _

___A small ritual was created for the loved ones who could not attend, specifically Leo's father and Raphael's Mrs. Dawson. Incense sticks that had been imported from the _Sensoji_ Temple just for this task, bathing the groomsmen in a thick, aromatic smoke that looked more like a heavy fog as it dropped to the ground to roll down the platform and swirl by the patrons' feet._ _ _

___Once more Leonardo stepped forward, reaching out for Raphael's hands and curling his jade fingers around shaky emerald ones. "Raphael Dawson... You have been the first to truly believe in me. To accept all my faults and strengths, to bring worth to what was believed to be worthless. You...Are...My knight in shining armor should I ever need to be rescued. you are my light so that I may never be swallowed by the shadows. And I am humbled that despite all that I am and all that I'm not, you wish to spend your days with me--for all eternity. My fierce protector to chase away the nightmares of the past and be a leader into a bright, new future. I promise to love you in all ways, to provide you with respite when you are tired and to guide you when all is lost. I will not feed your body," Leo smirked slightly at that, but I will feed your soul, for all eternity."_ _ _

___He had to bring out another hanky to wipe at Raphael's face, murmuring soft words of comfort that were only privy to Raph's ears. The big turtle laughed softly at the private conversation, taking the crime boss' hands into his own. "Wait." Digging into one pants pocket, he pulled out a very crumpled piece of paper. after a moment of failed smoothing, he tossed it aside "Eh, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say, anyway." The levity brought a chuckle our of the witnesses, which was what Raph had been aiming for, anyway. He took Leo's hands again and he willingly caught the turtle with them, making certain that Leo's very soul paid attention as he uttered the most important words he would ever say._ _ _

___" _Thank you._ "_ _ _

___He had to clear his throat and pray that he wouldn't get choked up and start bawling again. Apparently, that was okay at weddings and made him especially adorable, if he had Leo's feelings to go by. That and Leo's face had softened while he squeezed Raph's hands in encouragement. "I want to thank you," he started again in a stronger voice, something that was picked up by the mic, "for being Fearless. For not giving up when everyone else said it was for the best. If you weren't such a stubborn _jerk_ ," he grinned, using the insult so fondly and lovingly that tears welled in Leo's eyes, "we wouldn't even be here today. I can't take any credit for this. Your persistence brought us here to this day. And yet, while it was not my doing to get us into this mess, I will promise to _keep _us here. You...you believe in me, in ways I still can't believe myself. And I don't...don't..."___ _ _

_____It looked like he was going to start crying again. Instead, Raphael took a deep breath, held onto his mate's hands and smiled. "I couldn't think of anything to write. Not anything that was good. I'm not smart. I'm not fancy, either. I have no words to describe my joy and happiness and I found both of those things in you. I will say this; I will promise to fill the void and emptiness. I promise to drag you out into the sun and enjoy _our_ life together. I will be by your side, no matter _what_. No matter when. No matter _why_...And I will make certain that when you can't see me, I will dig myself into you so deeply that you will miss me, for all eternity." He carried a smug look as he thumbed a trail of noble wetness off Leonardo's cheek. "Make you feel everything you deserve to feel," he groused in a grave whisper, nearly choking on his own words as he watched the other turtle blush._ _ _ _ _

_____At that point, someone had to be truly heartless to have dry eyes. Event he officiant had to take another minute, pulling out another tissue. "You should have warned me so I used more waterproofed makeup."_ _ _ _ _

_____It broke the emotional tension, causing both turtles to laugh. 'Yeah...well Leo's the king of sap."_ _ _ _ _

_____"And Raphael's the most romantic," Leo looked back with such an expression of adoration that Raphael leaned in, almost kissing him. He was stayed by the officiant's voice._ _ _ _ _

_____The Fight Box. Leo had found the suggestion online and Raphael jumped right on with it. To write a love letter, reminding the other how they first felt the feelings of love and why to put down hopes and aspirations and dreams for the future was hard enough. To keep that secret was even more difficult. And now it was going to be sealed in the ornately carved wooden box with Hamato emblazoned upon it. Raphael felt a little bad for the high priced scotch that was sealed with the letters. If they were lucky, they'd never drink from it. Pity. Maybe he would suggest to Leo that they crack open the box on their 50th._ _ _ _ _

_____It would be horrible to waste such fine scotch and _never_ drink it!_ _ _ _ _

_____The exchange of rings was just as lovely as everything else. Each turtle claimed the other with wedding bands encrusted with sapphires and rubies, the infinity symbol on each one. Engraved within the bands were the day's date and a short phrase. _Caro Mio Ben__ _ _ _ _

_____"By the authoritative power from the state of New York, I declare you both legal spouses." She smiled at both mutants but neither saw her. Their eyes were for each other. "You may now kiss your husband."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Leonardo was prepared for it. Raphael swept in, nearly taking Leo's feet out from underneath him as he consumed the willing mouth in a heated kiss. He spared no expense and no decency. If the witnesses saw how far his tongue was going into Leo's mouth? Who the hell cared? At this moment certainly not Leo who was clinging to him while he was tilted back, hands gripping Raph's sleeves._ _ _ _ _

_____"Ladies and gentlefolk, I am proud to announce Misters Leonardo and Raphael Hamato!"_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Lyrics and readings from:  
 _  
Come as you are = Crowder__ _ _ _ _

______The bridge across = Richard Bach_ _ _ _ _ _

______The amber spyglass = Phillip Pullman_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
